Calm Before the Storm
Calm Before the Storm es la octava y penúltima misión que JD O'Toole otorga a Toni Cipriani durante el transcurso argumental de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Su argumento se basa en las sospechas del don de la familia Leone, Salvatore Leone, sobre un extraño acuerdo de paz entre familias que los sicilianos, comandados por Massimo Torini, intentan efectuar en la ciudad con propósitos desconocidos. Estará disponible luego de completar con éxito la misión The Guns of Leone. Desarrollo de la misión Introducción thumb|300px|¿Los sicilianos buscan la paz? Luego de que Toni Cipriani reciba una llamada de JD O'Toole, él cual lo quiere ver en el Paulie's Revue Bar, Toni se dirige al lugar para ver que es lo que quiere. Al llegar, JD le comenta que los Sindacco han sido expulsados del territorio de Red Light District Esto ocurre durante la misión The Guns of Leone, gracias a aquella victoria anterior en la que Toni es el "francotirador" para abatir a los enemigos con su rifle de francotirador. Posteriormente, JD O'Toole le dijo a Cipriani que los sicilianos intentan forjar lazos de paz entre las tres familias dominantes de Liberty City (Leone, Sindacco y Forelli), lo cual resulta sospechoso. Un capo siciliano se dirige a la mansión Leone para arreglar la paz con Salvatore, pero este cree que se trata de una rata. JD le dice a toni que sigua al sujeto e investigue cuales son sus fines después de este tratado de paz. Toni se va del bar dispuesto a hacer el trabajo. CalmBeforetheStorm2.png|Recordando la victoria. CalmBeforetheStorm4.png|¡A investigar! La persecución thumb|250px|Rumbo a la mansión. Toni se dirigió rápidamente a la mansión de Salvatore, antes de que el helicóptero de Massimo Torini despegará rumbo a otro lado (Despegará en dos horas del juego). Luego de llegar al lugar de la reunión, donde Salvatore había terminado de hablar con el siciliano, este rápidamente se fue en su helicóptero, por lo que Toni debía seguirlo para averiguar que tramaba. La persecución comenzó saliendo de la mansión, luego por Saint Mark's y más adelante por Hepburn Heights hasta que Massimo se detuvo. Helicoptero de Massimo.PNG|Torini se va de la mansión. Toni_siguiendo_al_helicoptero_de_Torini.PNG|La persecución. El plan de Torini thumb|270px|Torini y los Diablos. Torini raramente se había detenido en un terreno de construcción en el cual había tres Diablos junto a un Diablo Stallion. Massimo aparcó su helicóptero y comenzó a hablar con los sujetos, a los cuales les prometió el territorio de Hepburn Heights que tanto anhelaban Hepburn Heights será para los Diablos. Toni aumentó sus sospechas al oír esto, pero no era tiempo de pensar ya que Torini rápidamente subió nuevamente a su helicóptero y se dirigió hacía otra parte. Toni persiguió a Torini por el Red Light District y finalmente por Chinatown donde haría una parada más en el tejado de un negocio del lugar. Toni corrió hacía el punto de aterrizaje para oír que tramaba Torini con la triada de Liberty City así que rápidamente subió por las escaleras para escuchar a Massimo y a los sujetos. Tiroteo con las triadas thumb|270px|Torini y las triadas. Al subir, Toni escuchó como Massimo Torini ofrecía el territorio de los Leone en Portland Island a las triadas a cambio de que lo ayudaran con sus planes Se que el bastardo de Leone tiene territorio en Portland, pero si me ayudan, serán todos suyos. Justo cuando Cipriani pensaba irse, un triada lo descubrió y rápidamente avisó a sus compañeros y a Torini, el cual huyó en su helicóptero dando paso a un tiroteo. Toni tenía que escapar, pero los miembros de las triadas no se lo iban a poner fácil. Las triadas estaban armadas con varias Tec-9, Uzi y hasta incluso poseían rifles de francotirador y aprovechando este arsenal, trataron de acabar con Toni Cipriani pero este reaccionó antes y logró exterminar a todos los miembros de las triadas que se encontraban en el tejado. Toni bajó las escaleras para escapar pero varias Triad Fish Van llegaron al lugar y de ellas bajaron varios miembros de las triadas que se disponían a no dejar escapar a Toni. Aunque las triadas estaban armadas con varias Uzi con las que harían un daño considerable a Toni, había un corazón de salud en la zona que podría ser de mucha ayuda. Finalmente, Toni se encargo de aniquilar a los triadas restantes, recibiendo su recompensa y además de que logró descubrir lo que tramaba el capo siciliano. CalmBeforetheStorm8.png|Toni espiando al siciliano. CalmBeforetheStorm9.png|Las triadas descubren a Toni. Cbts.JPG|Comienza el tiroteo. CBtS10.png|Las triadas no se rinden tan fácil. Recompensas thumb|220px|Misión superada. *$1000. *Se desbloquea la misión The Made Man. Formas de fallar la misión *Ser Eliminado. *Ser Arrestado. *No llegar a tiempo a la mansión Leone. *Destruir el helicóptero de Massimo Torini. *Ser descubierto mientras Torini habla con las Triadas.Se puede ser descubierto si se sube al tejado sin tocar el marcador amarillo. *Perder de vista a Massimo Torini. Curiosidades *A partir de esta misión, las Triadas siempre atacarán a Toni cuando lo vean. Al igual como a Claude de que las Triadas de Liberty City lo atacan al pasar la misión El encargo de Grand Theft Auto III. *Puede que esta sea la razón por la que Toni odia a las triadas. *Es la primera vez que el antagonista del juego no aparece en la primera misión o en la introducción. Esto se repite en Grand Theft Auto IV con Dimitri Rascalov, el cual aparece hasta la misión Crime and Punishment. *Massimo Torini dice más líneas en esta misión que en The Sicilian Gambit. *En esta misión es posible obtener el helicóptero de Massimo Torini. *Por algunas extrañas razones, Toni se muere si se escapa mas lejos con el helicóptero. Puede que sea un glitch o Rockstar lo hizo a propósito. *Es la ultima mision que ocurre en la construccion de Hepburn Heigts. *La banda Venom tiene un quinto álbum con el mismo nombre de la misión. *La banda Fall out Boy tiene una canción con el mismo nombre. *Es la única misión en la que las Triadas portarán un rifle de francotirador y la primera donde usan Uzis. ¿Cómo obtener el helicóptero de Torini? thumb|270px|Toni manejando el [[helicóptero|helicóptero de Torini.]] Como todos saben, en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories no se puede manejar ningún vehículo aéreo, excepto con trainers y solo en PSP. A pesar de ello, hay tres formas de conseguir uno: en la misión False Idols El helicóptero de Faith W. puede ser obtenido por un método especial., en la misión Cash in Kazuki's Chips y en ésta. Para obtenerlo, habrá que esperar a que Torini aparque su helicóptero en el tejado de las triadas para que después, Toni tome una PCJ 600 y suba por las vías del tren. Desde las vías, Toni deberá tomar velocidad y saltar hasta la terraza en la que ubica el helicóptero o simplemente dejar la moto y caminar por una pequeña viga y saltar pero solo en la parte en la que se ve el lado derecho del helicóptero, ya que Toni será descubierto por las triadas si lo hace por otro lado. Ahora, Toni podrá volar con el helicóptero a su antojo, pero si se aleja demasiado de la zona donde se encuentra Torini, morirá ahogado por extrañas razones. La razón por la cual Toni muere es por que cuando debemos subir las escaleras nos alejamos mucho la misión se da por fracasada con la razón de que has dejado huir a Massimo y el Maverick automaticamente desaparece y si Cipriani se roba el helicóptero y se aleja morirá por lo ya mencionado de que no puedes alejarte demasiado, para quedarte con el Maverick y evitar morir es robarlo y dejarlo al lado del palo que sostiene la escalera, de tal forma que Toni salga por la puerta del copiloto, luego ir al marcador amarillo y después de el interludio saltar y rápidamente matar a algunos Tríadas y robar el helicoptero por la puerta del copiloto y irte de allá para evitar más daño al helicóptero. Ahora podrás explorar todo Liberty City por los aires, el helicóptero puede útil para coleccionar objetos ocultos, la razón por la que después de ir a las escaleras es por que el juego no te pide "Seguir a Massimo" sino que te pide "Matar a las tríadas" por lo que puedes dejar que el Maverick se vaya a cualquier parte. Referencias Vídeos thumb|480x480px|Cómo conseguir el helicóptero.|centre en:Calm Before the Storm pl:Calm Before the Storm Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Misión destacada